<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gertrude Takes a Hike (ish) by Thaddeus_lich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123997">Gertrude Takes a Hike (ish)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaddeus_lich/pseuds/Thaddeus_lich'>Thaddeus_lich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hanging out in the Lonely for some peace and quiet, injury mentions, mentions of ocular trauma, spoilers 158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaddeus_lich/pseuds/Thaddeus_lich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to an appointment with the fullest intentions of getting Elias out of her head, Gertrude decides to take a break and go on a hike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gertrude Takes a Hike (ish)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashinoha/gifts">kashinoha</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917396">Chashm-e-Baddoor</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashinoha/pseuds/kashinoha">kashinoha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A spinoff/gift ficlet based on the first chapter of Chashm-e-baddor by Kashinoha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gertrude could finally relax, the weight of <em> Jonah</em>’<em>s </em> Sight a wonderfully distant memory on her subconscious. Though the knowledge of his discomfort stemming from her most recent appointment was gratifying, she had no intention of cutting her sick leave short. Gertrude was perfectly content to leave him simmering with his newfound insight into the art of ocular trauma. </p>
<p>The sky was bright, and she’d be damned if she spent it inside the Institute. </p>
<p>She’d left her flat that morning prepared, not wanting to waste any time collecting her things when the sun finally peaked its way out from beneath the clouds.</p>
<p>It took her a little while to get there, but soon enough, she’d made it to her favourite hiking spot. It was just far enough away from the commotion of daily life, and of course, with a bit of help from a Lukas who owed her a favour or two, it was quiet. She knew Peter would have loved to have trapped her in the Lonely, but the slight edge in her request the night before made it all too clear who held the cards in their agreement. </p>
<p>She could finally be truly alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Gertrude followed the many winding paths through the trees, only stopping to grab a drink of water from time to time until she came upon a small clearing. </p>
<p>On one end, a children’s play structure sat empty but proud, opposite a small field. She picked a space not too far out of the way and set down her pack. From within, Gertrude produced a thin blanket and a book. </p>
<p>Once in place, she set out her meal.</p>
<p>It was a refreshing break being able to distance herself from the noise that followed her life. Though she typically took little issue with the constant vigilance required from someone in her position, she knew deep down that she would grow weary of it eventually. It was difficult, but Gertrude could choose to ignore the mounting tensions in the world for a moment and enjoy an afternoon of rest.</p>
<p>She watched the trees swaying gently in the wind as she ate, the rustling of leaves keeping her company enough. After a while, she started to read. The trees swayed on, unfazed by the world around them.</p>
<p>Gertrude spent the better part of the afternoon in that clearing, feeling neither the desire to leave nor the desire to continue on her walk. It was only when the sky began to change its hue, that she realized how much time had truly passed. The sky darkened around her, and she was soon greeted by the small twinkling lights of the stars. There were so few out that night, but she enjoyed seeing them nonetheless. She began packing her things, making sure not to leave anything behind before she began the long walk back. </p>
<p>Finding her way in the dark had been no trouble at all; Gertrude was almost disappointed that nothing had come out of the woods to challenge her. Peter hardly counted, as he simply nodded to her when they met, the sounds of the world returning around her. </p>
<p>She felt better and suspected that she would have a lot of fun the following morning dealing with that pesky Elias.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>